


To Belong;

by Raepocalypse



Series: There's More Out There [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Messy, Minor pain play, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, lovingly calling someone a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Verb1. To be the property of2. To be a member or part ofJaehyo wants to belong; Minhyuk didn't mean to make him feel like he didn't. He and Yukwon rectify that.





	To Belong;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beargrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/gifts).



> Happy birthday to @beargrove! This is his favorite series of mine, and the only reason I MADE it a series was because last year for his birthday, I wrote the Ubomb chapter. I thought it would be fitting to tailor-make another fic exactly to his interests. Please enjoy it!! Also thanks to @hardstansonly for looking over it for me. I wasn't about to ask Logan to beta his own gift obviously.

Jaehyo always thought that soulmates would just fall in together and that’s how it was. That’s how the movies portrayed it, anyway, and Jaehyo was very familiar with romance movies, with romcoms and dramatic sweeping love stories and with little series about soulmates. He thought he knew them, thought he understood them. 

He was wrong. 

There were really too many people for the apartment. Seven was a lot of people to try and fit into one place. Yukwon had another place with a girlfriend he explained to Jaehyo later, giving him a critical look that challenged him to say something about it, to argue. Jaehyo didn’t. He figured that there were so many of them it couldn’t hurt for him to have someone else, and later when he met Sun-Hye, he knew he was right. He almost would have traded Yukwon for her. 

Almost. 

Taeil and Yukwon were bullies and targeted him immediately. He wondered who they’d picked on before but didn’t really want to get an answer. Jihoon was big and loud and took up all the space in whatever room he was in. Kyung was smart, too smart, and demanding. Jiho was their de facto leader and they all looked to him for guidance for the most part. He was gentle with Jaehyo, but busy all the time, so busy that it felt like he was always in and out. 

Minhyuk didn’t like him, it seemed. At all. He stared at him, unsmiling and serious. He rarely kissed him first. He used Yukwon as a shield between them. Despite being soulmates, despite being one of the two to bring him in, it felt like he avoided him the most. 

And apparently, knowing his soulmates and knowing their schedules didn’t help him prepare for the onslaught of physical affection. It was hard to keep track of every person’s schedule, and sometimes things just happened. He understood it, really. And he felt far less alone. Still, there was more than one time that Jaehyo was in the middle of a shoot or a meal or a conversation and it would wash over him like high tide. 

It was on one of these days, where he’d managed to get through the shoot by texting the group message and begging for them to give him a few hours to shoot like a normal person only to have to excuse himself from a conversation afterward with a photographer to the phantom feeling of hands on his chest, lips on his neck, a thigh between his legs. 

He made it around the corner and it stopped abruptly, leaving him confused and muddled and trying to catch his breath. He swallowed hard and ran hands over his face, uncaring of the ruined make up. His head smacked back into the wall a few times and finally he was calmed enough to try again. He just needed to get a connection with this photographer so that he could secure a place in another job. It wouldn’t be the best job in the world, and the man was a little off putting, but he needed the work. He still had his own place to pay rent on, unprepared to give up his independence when he still felt rocky in the group. 

As he rounded the corner, he nearly crashed into two solid bodies and he danced back with quick apologies leaving his lips. When he registered who he was looking at, he halted in surprise. 

“Oh,” he managed eloquently. “Oh, uh. I didn’t- I didn’t know you were coming. Sorry. Was I supposed to meet you?”

Yukwon moved closer, snaking an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “No. We came to surprise you.” 

“Surprise,” Minhyuk said softly, coming closer on his other side and sliding a hand into his. Their fingers threaded as he glanced over his shoulder to the photographer. When Jaehyo looked too, he saw the man watching them. 

“How did you get in?” He didn’t ask how they knew where to find him, or what they were doing now that they were guiding him firmly toward the exit. 

Minhyuk shrugged. “I’m a model too. They let me in.”

“We’re also very persuasive,” Yukwon told him sagely. “Dinner? We’ll buy meat.”

Jaehyo turned to look at the photographer, his brow furrowed. “I need to talk to someone. I can’t leave yet. Can you give me like ten minutes?”

Minhyuk hummed, but the sound was so low it was nearly a growl. His hand tightened on Jaehyo’s just a little. 

“We were hoping to have a date,” Yukwon pressed, still tugging Jaehyo toward the exit. “Just the three of us. We haven’t done that yet, have we? It’ll be nice.”

“It will,” Jaheyo agreed, but he dug his heels in just a little. How was it that he always seemed to end up in this exact position? One of them with an arm around his waist, one with a grip on his hand, and both with a destination in mind that conflicted with his own. “I just need to do something for work really quick and then we can go. The photographer I was talking to-”

“Is a creep,” Minhyuk said firmly. He passed a look to Jaehyo, but it didn’t linger. “He’s a creep and if you give him half a chance, he’ll be offering to take nude shots for your portfolio and the next thing you know he’s in your pants.” 

That shut Jaehyo up quickly and he tossed one more look over his shoulder. “But… He’s on the McQueen shoot and I wanted to see if-”

“You’re not going to fuck your way into Alexander McQueen, Jaehyo,” Minhyuk snapped finally. 

Irritated, Jaehyo jerked his hand away and backed out of Yukwon’s grip. “Can you stop? Why don’t you like me? I’m trying, Minhyuk, you know? I’m not gonna fuck him, I just wanted to talk.” 

Minhyuk’s face furrowed down slowly into a frown but there was something in the corners of his eyes that was more, something there that told Jaehyo there was a miscommunication. He turned his eyes to Yukwon and then past Jaehyo as his pretty lips frowned. Finally, he reached out again and took Jaehyo’s hand, carefully this time, as though he might jerk away again. “Please come to dinner,” he mumbled as he moved in closer. “I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t like you. Just come to dinner?”

It wasn’t fair, Jaehyo thought, that their bonds didn’t make things smooth. It wasn’t fair that he’d gone through so many years of confusion and doubt and fear only to still be confused and doubtful and afraid. It wasn’t fair that Jaehyo wanted so badly for Minhyuk to like him that he didn’t jerk away this time. Instead of yanking back again and stomping over to talk to the photographer, he let out an angry huff and waved to the exit. 

“Fine,” he spat. He refused to give Minhyuk more than a scowl, no matter how soft he looked when he pouted, and nearly snapped at Yukwon too when he took the other hand. He did, however, allow the two of them to lead him out to the street. 

It was a warm day, sun shining down, and they looked beautiful. He hated them both a little bit. 

They didn’t speak on the walk. They didn’t talk as they made their way to the little restaurant with the promised meat. They didn’t break the silence until someone arrived to ask them what they wanted. 

Yukwon ordered. Enough meat to feed an army. Jaehyo wasn’t sure if that was habit because of how many people they were usually with or if that was just how Yukwon ordered. Or if maybe that was to make up for how upset Jaehyo was. It could have been any of those. 

The table was small and round, not quite big enough for all the food Yukwon ordered to come out at once but small enough that Minhyuk keep hold of Jaehyo’s hand as they sat. He didn’t try to take it away, but he didn’t hold back. He was still sulking and he did not intend to stop until Minhyuk... decided to like him? He wasn’t sure. 

Luckily, Minhyuk broke the silence finally. With a grunt first, which led Jaehyo to believe that Yukwon had kicked him under the table, but then with words. “I don’t- I mean. I do like you, you know,” he said finally.

“It’s fine,” Jaehyo mumbled, drawing on the table with his free hand, leaving trails of water from the sweat on his glass behind. “You don’t have to. There’s a lot of us, I guess there had to be someone who wasn’t-”

“ _ No _ ,” Minhyuk interrupted. He leaned forward, raking a hand through his hair. “It doesn’t matter how many of us there are. That has nothing to do with you and me. I do like you, Jaehyo.”

He fidgeted in his seat, readjusted his hand. Minhyuk didn’t let go. He didn’t look up. “Then why do you glare at me like that? Why do you always snap at me?”

Silence. Another kick, this time hard enough that Jaehyo could see Yukwon’s body move. Minhyuk groaned and reached down to hold his shin and Jaehyo looked up at him in time to see a glare shift to the younger. It was much darker than the ones he turned on Jaehyo, but Yuwkon grinned back at him even fiercer. Somehow, the easy smile on Yukwon looked more dangerous than the glare in Minhyuk’s eyes. 

Finally, he turned back to look at Jaehyo and the glare softened. It was the same way he always looked at Jaehyo, but after seeming him actually annoyed, he had to reconsider for a moment. If that was the look he was always giving, and it was softer than the glare he turned on Yukwon, who was the  _ actual _ love of his life (Jaehyo wasn’t deluded enough to think the others didn’t play favorites - he just hadn’t picked one yet. Or, perhaps, he wouldn’t get the chance to. He was the last to arrive, after all.) then that had to say something about the look he gave Jaehyo. 

“I don’t… mean to glare,” he finally confessed. “And I don’t mean to snap at you, sometimes it’s just hard to be sure you’re listening unless I do.”

“I am listening,” Jaehyo grumbled. 

Minhyuk ruffled his hand through his hair again. The way he pursed his lips made the dimple on his cheek more apparent. Jaehyo hated the way it made his stomach flip to see it. He really was far too pretty. 

“I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t like you,” he pressed on. “I just… Sometimes, the look on my face  _ seems _ like a glare, but I like looking at you. You’re pretty. Sometimes I forget and I just stare. Ask Yukwon or Taeil or Jihoon.”

“Mostly Yukwon,” the man in question quipped, looking far more relaxed as he leaned an elbow against the table. Evidently they were making the progress he wanted. 

Minhyuk nodded, conceding, “Mostly Yukwon. I just- I just have to get used to having you around. I didn’t mean to make you… doubt. Don’t write me off yet.”

It didn’t seem likely. It didn’t seem right, really. Part of Jaehyo knew that he was being unfair. Minhyuk was explaining himself, but it felt unreal still. It felt more plausible that there was at least one of them that Jaehyo wasn’t connected to correctly, or that he was only connected to by proxy. His own feelings aside, it didn’t seem right that they all  _ could _ love him. It didn’t seem possible that Minhyuk could share the soft gaze he trained on the others with Jaehyo too. 

“You always block me off from people at work,” Jaehyo finally said. 

“You always talk to people who want to fuck you,” Minhyuk fired back. 

He frowned. “I don’t. And besides, what about-”

Yukwon raised a hand. “Don’t start.”

Minhyuk took a turn as peacemaker there. “You do. The photographer just now, the make up artist a few weeks ago, the designer who said he had a project he wanted to see you in? I wasn’t even on that project, Jaehyo, or on this one. I heard those people were there and I  _ knew _ they would get to you.”

“I haven’t  _ done _ anything,” Jaehyo protested. 

He leaned forward, trying to explain, but the food arrived and their hands had to break apart to make room for plates and food and the hotplate in the center. It took a few minutes, but the waitress finally turned away as Yukwon started to heat up the grill for the meat. 

Minhyuk turned back to Jaehyo and shifted his chair around and closer, taking his hand again. “Please just hear me out before you get mad, okay?” 

He was already a little mad just hearing that, but he gestured for him to go on. 

“Jaehyo, you kind of… have this reputation, you know?” His scowl gave answer and Minhyuk pressed on. “It’s not your fault, I know. It’s ours. But it’s something that people talk about behind closed doors, kind of a lot. And you’re so sweet, and you can even keep up with Kyung sometimes and that’s really cool, but you’re  _ dumb _ .” When Jaehyo whipped his head up with a scowl, ignoring the snort from Yukwon, Minhyuk held up a hand. “Please. Hear me out.”

Jaehyo gritted his teeth, but managed a tense, “Fine.”

“It’s just- You’re pretty, and you’re dumb, and you’re friendly, and you have this reputation, right? And those people - They all have a reputation too. Stuff goes on behind closed doors, Jaehyo.”

“I work in the same industry you do.” He had to work to keep it back from a snarl, but he knew that that might have backfired and turned it into a pout. Dammit. 

“Yes,” Minhyuk assured him, speaking slowly as though to watch for any potential landmines before he put his words down. “But you don’t listen to the things that were said, or you would have known the designer has a habit of getting pretty young men into her studio and making sure that one way or another, they owe her by the time they leave so she can keep them on a string to come back. Or that the photographer has gotten more than a few models like you swapped over from editorial to fetish magazines with or without their consent. It’s not you that I don’t trust, Jaehyo, and you’re not infallible.” 

He swallowed hard. He hadn’t heard those rumors. Were they even rumors, or were they open secrets? Was he tacitly agreeing to things by being blind? 

Minhyuk finally released his hand to reach down and grab a leg of his chair. The yank nearly toppled him out of it, but it effectively threw him out of the awful road he was going down too. More to the point - at least to Minhyuk’s point - he was now within kissing range. Soft lips pressed to his cheek and then to his lips. 

“I do like you, Jaehyo,” he assured him again. “I want to show you tonight. Can I show you tonight?” 

There was a heat in his voice that zipped right down through Jaehyo’s core and he flicked a look over at him. 

A hand landed on his knee and Yukwon half crawled into his lap to catch his lips first, then Minhyuk’s, then turn back to breathe over his again. “We want to show you.” 

He’d be an idiot to say no. Despite the breath rushing out of him, he nodded quickly. 

A smirk crawled over Yukwon’s lips and he stole a last kiss. “Then we should eat. You’ll need the energy.”

Jaehyo spent most of the meal with at least one hand on his thigh. 

He had expected them to get drunk but after a few beers, Yukwon was the one to cut them off, insisting that he didn’t want Jaehyo to have any reason at all to forget what they were going to be doing, wanted him lucid before they wiped his mind of anything but them. 

On the ride home, Yukwon pulled Jaehyo into the back seat as Minhyuk took the keys from him. Before the car was even started, Yuwkon’s lips were on his. He didn’t get a chance to pull his seatbelt down before he was being pressed into the corner between the door and the seat, Yukwon’s hand on his cheek as his lips worked Jaehyo’s open. As they started to drive, Jaehyo could feel his other hand already sliding up his thigh. 

It wasn’t a long drive. Or, more likely, Jaehyo was so lost in the sensation of kissing his soulmate that it felt like no time at all. It was a miracle they didn’t crash on the way there. Jaehyo remembered all the times he had to pull over as a result of his soulmates fucking around and getting him too hard to focus. Maybe that was why Minhyuk was the one driving. Even with Yukwon’s hand sliding up under Jaehyo’s shirt to pinch at his nipples in the back seat, he could focus on the road. 

When they stopped it was another story entirely. 

Yukwon didn’t let go of him when they stopped moving, or when the engine cut off. He held his lips, tongue licking into his mouth and hands roaming his skin. Jaehyo could barely breathe, but if it was for Yukwon, he’d give the breath up. 

The door opened behind him and he toppled backwards, downward motion stopped by the hands on his chest moving quickly to grip around his sides and a third pressing to his back to hold him up. 

Now that the kiss was broken, he looked up at the man behind him. Minhyuk staring down at him with dark eyes. “Up,” he demanded. “Out.”

He kept his hand on Jaehyo’s back as Yukwon drew slowly away and licked his lips. He managed a shuddering breath before he readjusted so he could climb out of the car, but it was seconds on his feet before Minhyuk was slamming the door and pressing him up against it. 

“Driving me fucking crazy back there,” he mumbled, words muffled against Jaehyo’s lips as hands gripped his hips and forced him back against the metal. Jaehyo had a good couple of inches on Minhyuk, being the tallest in their group, but he still managed to make him feel small in his hands and against him. Minhyuk rolled their hips together, digging his fingers into Jaehyo’s skin while he nipped at his already kiss-swollen lips. 

“Inside,” Yukwon purred, managing to fit himself against the two of them and trail kisses down Minhyuk’s jaw and back up Jaehyo’s. 

“Where are we?” he asked breathlessly, a little dazed as Minhyuk finally pulled away and started to drag him toward the building’s door. He didn’t know this place. It wasn’t his apartment, nor was it the one they all shared. 

“My place,” Yukwon told him, moving ahead of them to get the door open. “With Sun Hye.”

He’d met the woman only a few times, not been to their shared place at all. He wondered if she would be home or if Yukwon had called ahead during dinner to ask if they could crash there. He wondered if it was because it was closest or if it was because they wanted to share a bed in a place that would frustrate their soulmates rather than invite them. Should they have forewarned them too? Did any of them think of that? Jaehyo hadn’t, but they were certainly aware of it by now. 

Based on the phantom hands still groping at his ass, he would wager they were already in on it. 

Once in the elevator the pair of them pressed against him once more from either side. Yukwon smashed a hand against the elevator button, but kept his place pressed against Jaehyo’s side, lips and tongue tracing hot patterns against his jaw. Minhyuk’s fingers drove into his hip again, holding him in place as he pressed his thigh up between his legs. The hand bar on the wall dug into his back, but it was the only thing grounding him from the very real touches from the two pressed against him and the phantom hands of his other lovers grabbing at him. 

“You feel that?” Minhyuk breathed, hot and damp over his ear. “That’s all of us. That’s what makes you ours. We’re not sharing you, Jaehyo. Not with anyone.” His tongue flicked out, tracing along the shell of his ear with his teeth nipping sharply at the skin after. “Even when it’s just a few of us, we can all reach you, can’t we?” A firm hand gripped his ass and until it forced him to grind forward he wasn’t sure if the hand was real or not. “That’s our ass. That’s  _ my _ ass, Jaehyo. Understand?” 

He nodded quickly, taking the reward of the kiss he was given and melting against the men pinning him to the wall. 

The ding of the elevator almost didn’t reach him and for a moment, he didn’t know why they were drawing away from him. Why would they draw away from him? But the doors were opening and Jaehyo was grateful no one tried to get into the elevator with him. There was a hand stroking a dick somewhere across the city and he could feel it under his clothes. He doubted it would take a break for propriety now. 

Yukwon had the door unlocked by the time they got to it and was already herding dogs into one of the rooms. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Minhyuk was pulling at Jaehyo’s clothing, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth as he nearly ripped the buttons from his shirt. 

“In here, baby, come on,” Yukwon urged, slipping behind him and pulling him backwards toward the room as Minhyuk pushed him in the same direction where they were directed. 

Hands slid up his sides, taking the shirt with it and dropping it to the floor. Lips that weren’t there wrapped around his cock. Fingers circled his waist to work open the fastening on his pants. Something brushed against his hole and he was losing himself to the hands pulling and pushing and guiding and opening, to the lips sucking and kissing and wrapping all over. 

Yukwon moved out of the way for Minhyuk to give him a quick push and he toppled onto the bed. The younger crawled onto the bed beside him, leaning down to kiss along his stomach, up his chest, pausing to trace his tongue over his nipples. His clothes were already gone and Jaehyo had to commend him for how quickly he’d gotten undressed. Minhyuk worked his pants off his hips, then came back up to slide down the last of his clothes. 

The surreal feeling of hands on him was less distracting when there were real hands on him, real hands that were spreading his thighs, real lips that were kissing along his neck, real fingers that were brushing warm and slick against his hole. 

He shuddered at the touch to his skin and let out a low moan, head tilting up to bare his neck as Yukwon covered his skin in red and purple. 

“You look so pretty like this,” he mumbled, sucking a mark to the edge of his jaw. “This is how they’ll know. We’ll just make sure that before every shoot, you have enough marks on your skin that none of them,  _ nobody  _ can think you have time for them. You belong to us.”

His mouth opened in a groan as Minhyuk’s fingers pressed into him only to have the sound swallowed by Yukwon’s demanding lips. His breath was coming in quick, needy pants, hands gripping at the arms of the man over him. Yukwon’s tongue in his mouth distracted him from the stretch of that initial breech, but a warm mouth closing over his tip had him nearly choking. 

“Relax, baby boy,” Yukwon murmured against his lips, sliding a hand down to grip at his base and squeeze just a shade too tight, enough to make Jaehyo’s body jolt and pleasure to wash over him. Minhyuk’s finger pressed into him further, opening him up slow and careful. 

“Harder,” Jaehyo managed to breath out, rocking down on the hand coaxing him open. “Please, I want it harder.”

Minhyuk hummed where his mouth was still wrapped around his head, sucking and tonguing at the slit before he pulled the first finger nearly all the way out and added the second one at twice the speed. Above him Yukwon brushed the hair that was just beginning to get matted down with sweat away from his face and gave another too-tight squeeze. 

“You like it like this, then baby? You want us to show you how we can fuck you like no one else can?” When Jaehyo groaned again and reached for him, Yukwon grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his side, gripping them nearly hard enough to bruise. His leg swung over Jaehyo’s waist, hiding Minhyuk behind him. “No one said you could move.” Sharp eyes tracked the catch of Jaehyo’s breath but he was more than aware that Yukwon could simply feel the zip of pleasure through him at that. “God, Jaehyo, you’re such a slut, aren’t you? Wanting to be hurt. Wanting it harder. You like it when I call you that, right? Our slutty baby. Maybe you’re the reason there’s seven of us. We had to have a slut to pass around.” 

Jaehyo moaned again, arching up as Minhyuk started to bob down his length, fingers widening and stretching him out. When Minhyuk pulled off of him finally, leaving Jaehyo wet with saliva and precum, he blew cool air over his tip before turning to bite harshly into Jaehyo's thigh. It startled a shout out of him, body jerking under the attention and the weight of Yukwon on his waist. A third finger pressed in. 

“Keep that up, Jaehyo,” Yukwon pressed, moving his hands to grasp his wrists together, the other sliding down his arm and up to sink into his lips. “I wanna hear how you moan.” 

He closed his lips around the fingers in his mouth and sucked, allowing himself to make all the noises he often tried to hold in as they fucked into him. The ones in his ass were spreading him wider, stroking him open and going deeper. Minhyuk and Yukwon were out of rhythm, moving at different paces but making sure he was well fucked like he wanted, like he  _ needed _ to be. 

“Jaehyo,” Yukwon murmured, leaning down and pulling his hand away to replace it with his mouth, licking into him and biting at his lips until they were sure to be bruised. His hand wiped on Jaehyo’s chest, leaving smears of saliva behind on his skin. He was going to be filthy when this was done, but he didn’t care, loved it, loved the layer of sweat and grime that was going to be on his skin and the smudges of kiss marks and bruises that will be left behind even after he washed the rest of it away. 

When he pulled away, Yukwon gave a tug to his lip with his teeth and spoke against his lips, “I want to fuck your mouth.” 

The roughness of the statement broke a ragged moan from Jaehyo and he nodded frantically. “Please. Please, I want it.” 

“Such a whore for us,” Yukwon purred, fisting a hand in his hair and giving a rough pull before he crawled off of him. He didn’t let go as he headed to the head of the bed, dragging Jaehyo with him by the scalp hard enough for the sting to bring tears to his eyes as he scrambled to follow. At the edge of the bed he could see Minhyuk finally removing his clothes, gripping at the bulge to calm his dick down before he could get undressed. 

Yukwon kept hold of Jaehyo’s hair as he situated himself against the headboard, then pulled his head down toward his lap, forcing him onto his knees between his legs. Almost on instinct, his jaw dropped open, tongue lolling out and ready to accept his prize. 

Hands slid to his hips before he could take it, though, Minhyuk bending down over his body to press a kiss to his spine. Yukwon wrenched his head back up, forcing his neck into an aching arch so that Minhyuk could press his lips to his ear. “This is how we take care of our slut.” 

The hand in his hair moved him again, drawing him down and finally letting him take Yukwon into his mouth. He groaned softly, relaxing a little and letting the younger man set the pace, guiding him in a shallow rhythm. When Minhyuk’s head pressed at his entrance he moaned again around the weight of Yukwon on his tongue. 

Their rhythms were slow to begin with. Minhyuk gripped his hips, but not too tight. Yukwon’s hand in his hair relaxed a little and guided him down and then back up in short, gentle strokes. He shifted around, getting comfortable enough on his knees and elbows and letting himself be moved in increments. 

Before long, though, the pace picked up slowly, Minhyuk’s hands gripping harder and digging into the bruises he formed earlier. His hips started to snap forward faster, drawing whines and moans from Jaehyo and in turn prompting Yukwon to grip his skull harder and pull him down faster. Further still, he could feel the tightness and warmth around his own cock, The clench of his own muscles and the back of his own throat pressing back against Yukwon’s tip on each long downward pull. 

It shifted to high gear when Minhyuk adjusted his hips and snapped up into Jaehyo at just the right angle. At once, Jaehyo groaned and Yukwon dropped his head back against the headboard with a thud. Minhyuk moaned with them, wrapping an arm around Jaehyo to hold him in place as he started to fuck into him harder, hitting his prostate head on with each thrust. Yukwon’s fingers dug into his hair again, fucking up into his mouth and the surge of contact, the dizzying way he could feel it, was overwhelming in the best way. 

Jaehyo felt like he was underwater, blood rushing in his ears. His body wasn’t his, just something being used. He could hear Yukwon moaning but couldn’t make out that it was their names. He could feel the ache of bruises forming on his skin but they were just adding to the rest of it. Yukwon’s dick was pressing down his throat as he shoved his face further down against him. 

Yukwon broke first. He yanked at the hair in his hands, snapping his hips up hard enough to make tears slide down Jaehyo’s cheeks and drool drip down his chin. After a few jerky thrusts, he forced Jaehyo’s face all the way down, buried his dick down his throat as it twitched and he came. Jaehyo couldn’t breathe with the way he was choking, lightheaded from lack of hair and overwhelmed with sensation. 

Yukwon’s hands relaxed, pulling him gently away and letting Jaehyo cough up what he couldn’t swallow. His face was a mess of tears and drool, cum sliding down his chin as Yukwon pulled his head up to look at him and murmured soft praise as he kissed his filthy, swollen lips. 

In response, Minhyuk’s efforts doubled. He reached forward, getting a grip on one of Jaehyo’s biceps so he could pull him back down into his thrusts harder. Jaehyo was still half choking on the mess from before, but he let himself be pulled into the new, harder rhythm and punctuated each hit on his prostate with a garbled moan. 

He didn’t make it through much more. Yukwon rested against the headboard, watching them for a while until he reached forward suddenly and snatched a handful of Jaehyo’s hair. The sudden, sharp pain had him gasping out, coughing through the moan that came with his body jerking. He came over the sheets, making as much of a mess of them as he’d become. The contracting muscles around him had them all groaning, including Yukwon, and Minhyuk thrust twice more before he buried himself deeper and came. 

Shaking and wrung out, Jaehyo allowed himself to go nearly limp. Minhyuk’s hands were gentle as he let go, settling him carefully against Yukwon’s chest while he pulled away. Yukwon murmured softly to him, fingers brushing away the sweaty hair and lips pressing light kisses. 

He could do little more than watch as Minhyuk dragged himself to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to wipe Jaehyo’s face. 

“Our stupid baby,” he murmured, catching a soft kiss on the now clean lips. He lifted up, pressing his lips to Yukwon’s as well. “My babies.” 

He moved away and Yukwon shifted Jaehyo around again, cradling him close while Minhyuk cleaned him up. “You belong with us,” he assured him. “You belong to us. Okay?” 

Comfortable and drained, he nodded. He didn’t care if the bed was as messy as he was, or if someone was supposed to be coming home. He was going to sleep, curled up in the arms of his soulmates. It was where he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter and curiouscat! @6uglyguysandjae!


End file.
